Hope
by Lelou
Summary: Comment réagit Ziva, lorsque en revenant d'Israël, elle apprend que Tony est mort 6 mois auparavant ? Post-Judgement Day TIVA
1. Mauvaise nouvelle

_**C'est ma première fic postée sur . Avant tout, je voudrais juste remercier les membres de Tiva-Paradize, qui doivent supporter mon sadisme (Supporter est un bien grand mot).**_

_**J'ai une question pour vous : Connaissez vous quelqu'un de qui a une série qui l'appartient ? Personne, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je ne fais pas exception à la règle. NCIS ne m'appartient en rien. La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est ma tête et euhm, l'idée de la fic. **_

_**Je crois que je vais vous laisser lire la fic, sinon, on en aura pour des heures.**_

* * *

Le tas de courriers dans ses mains, Ziva monta les marches la menant vers son appartement. Elle avait enfin terminé sa journée, qui était pour le moins épuisante. Elle arriva chez elle et déposa les courriers sur le guéridon, puis s'assit. Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, que l'équipe était séparée. Triste anniversaire, pensa Ziva en se levant.

« Mlle ? J'ai couché Riley.

Okay, merci Hannah. A demain.

A demain. »

Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers la chambre du fameux Riley. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et trouva la chambre dans l'obscurité. Elle s'avança doucement vers le berceau où dormait un nourrisson de 3 mois. Il dormait paisiblement, et Ziva sourit devant ce petit bout de chou.

Elle le borda puis sortit de la chambre. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait son fils, elle se souvenait de la dernière soirée qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de l'équipe. C'était ce jour-là que Tony et elle s'étaient avoués ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre. Et de fil en aiguille, cela s'était terminé au lit. Elle se dirigea vers le guéridon et pris les lettres, qu'elle parcoura du regard. Toujours aucune nouvelle, se dit elle en jetant le paquet de lettre sur le guéridon.

Ziva s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda la ville. Il fallait l'avouer : Washington lui manquait.

Elle prit son téléphone et appela l'aéroport.

Washington D.C, NCIS Headquarter.

Son fils dans son cosy, Ziva avança plus que sûre d'elle dans le bâtiment, sous les regards étonnés des autres agents. Elle arriva dans l'open-space puis marcha jusqu'au bureaux des agents de Gibbs.

« Ziva ? Que faîtes vous ici ?

- Je passais pour vous dire ''Bonjour'', et…vous présentez mon fils. » Elle souleva le cosy afin que Gibbs voie Riley, et une chose frappa Gibbs : la ressemblance qu'avait ce bébé avec Tony.

« Oui, c'est le fils de Tony…et non, il ne le sait pas. Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

- Ziva….Tony est mort il y a 6 mois

- Quoi ?! Non, c'est impossible…Enfin je veux dire….Oh Mon Dieu !

- Le porte-avion sur lequel Tony a été muté, avait reçu un missile. Il n'y a aucun survivant. »

Les nouveaux agents de Gibbs regardèrent la scène étonné, et attristé pour Ziva.

« Je suis sûre que c'est….c'est une blague…

- Ziva, est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

Ziva rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, les yeux et les joues rougies. Elle coucha Riley dans son lit d'appoint puis elle se jeta presque sur le canapé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Tony était mort.

Elle prit le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main et le jeta contre un des meubles. Elle en voulait à la terre entière.

Mais au fond d'elle, l'espoir de revoir Tony vivant un jour, perdurait…

* * *

_**J'admets que ce chapitre n'est pas super-super, mais il faut commencer par quelque chose, et j'ai commencé par ça **_

_**Rassurez-vous, les autres chapitres sont, à mon avis, mieux que celui-là...  
**_

_**J'espère malgré tout que vous avez aimer ce chapitre, et pourquoi ne pas me laisser vos avis ?**_


	2. Je te déteste, tu entends ?

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par les pleurs de son fils

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par les pleurs de son fils. Commençant à sortir peu à peu de sa léthargie, elle se leva, mais remarqua qu'elle avait dormie sur le canapé. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et porta son fils avec un sourire. Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçait de coulaient. Pourquoi lui ressemble-tu autant Riley ? Pourquoi ?! Se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le sac où elle avait mit tous les ustensiles dont elle aurait besoin pour Riley. Mais à peine avait-elle donné le biberon à son fils que son téléphone sonna. Elle soupira puis, tentant de manœuvrer entre le téléphone, le biberon et son fils, elle décrocha le téléphone.

Trois minutes après, elle raccrocha et soupira à nouveau. Son fils avait terminé de boire, et n'avait apparemment plus soif. Elle le regarda avant de dire :

« Maman va devoir te faire garder par Tante Abby »

Elle arriva dans les locaux du NCIS, les regards intrigués toujours braqués sur elle.

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un agent spécial du NCIS qui ramène son fils au travail ? » Râla t-elle, avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur, le cosy dans ses mains et son fils en train de gazouiller. Elle arriva dans le laboratoire d'Abby, qui avait toujours sa musique.

« ABBY ! ABBY ! »

La laborantine se retourna, et faillie avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Ziva avec un bébé.

« Tu peux me rendre un service ?

Oui, tout ce que tu veux. » Elle s'approcha de Riley, et sourit « Il est adorable ce bout de chou

Justement, il faudrait que tu me le gardes. Il s'appelle Riley Anthony David

C'est…Toi et Tony avait… ?

Oui. Ecoutes, Gibbs m'a appelé pour que j'aide son équipe sur une affaire, et il a réellement besoin de moi, donc, je te remercie de garder Riley.

De rien. »

Ziva se tourna et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Elle y entra et appuya sur le numéro de l'étage. A peine l'ascenseur avait-il commencé sa montée, que Ziva le stoppa net, se retrouvant donc dans le noir. Tout en s'appuyant contre une des parois de l'ascenseur, elle s'assit, laissant ses sentiments libre de tout contrôle. Comment t'oublier, Tony ? Explique moi comment faire avec un fils qui te ressemble de jour en jour ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seule ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? De quel droit ? Si tu savais comme je te déteste ! Oui, c'est ça, je te déteste !

« Tu entends ? JE TE DETESTE ! »

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce con nous sépare ? Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il t'envoie sur l'USS Ronald Reagan ? Il savait certainement que tu pouvais mourir, tout comme moi au Mossad. Mais pourquoi nous avoir fait ça, à nous ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas foutu nos assignements en l'air et fuit !? Je me sens coupable. Je me sens coupable de ta mort, alors que je ne le devrais pas ; Après tout, j'étais à des milliers de kilomètre, comment aurais-je fait pour te protéger ?

Je te jure que Vance va payé pour ça. Il va payer pour ta mort.

Ziva se releva et remit en marche l'ascenseur en essayant d'enlever toute trace de pleure. Quand l'ascenseur arriva enfin à l'étage voulu, ce fut une Ziva sereine qui en sortit. Elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers les bureaux de l'équipe de Gibbs. Mais, elle s'arrêta. Des souvenirs se bousculèrent. Des tas de souvenirs. Tony qui embêtait McGee, Tony qui l'embêtait elle, Ziva le menaçant. Et puis, le souvenir de leur rencontre lui revient.

_« Parfois, je t'imaginais nue, avait-il dit. »_

C'était à ce moment là que Ziva décida de se pointer et Tony avait remarqué sa présence.

_« Je te rappellerais plus tard. »_ puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire _« J'étais juste en train…, commença t-il » Ziva le regarda._

_« Du téléphone rose ?_

_Du téléphone rose ? Non…Umm Charade._

_Charades ? Comme euh…répondit-elle en faisant des gestes._

_Vous y aviez joué._

_Jamais au téléphone. »_

Ziva se surprit à sourire rien qu'à ce souvenir. Tu me manques Tony, pensa t-elle en remarchant.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal pour elle ; _il_ n'était plus là. _Il_ ne sera plus là. Son sourire disparut de son visage. Gibbs la regarda, et remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il se leva et l'intima de venir dans son ''bureau''. Elle n'eût que le choix d'obéir. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas la force de répliquer. Elle suivit Gibbs jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils restèrent pendant un long moment dans le silence le plus total. Puis ce fut Ziva qui le brisa.

« J'en peux plus. C'est….c'est impossible pour moi…Je n'arriverais jamais à faire mon deuil…

- Vous y arriverez, j'en suis sûre.

- Non ! Non, je n'y arriverais pas ! Vous savez qui je vois quand je regarde Riley ? Je le vois _lui. _Ce ne devrait pas être normal ; Depuis la naissance de Riley, je voyais mon fils. Je ne voyais pas son père. Et….C'est depuis hier…. » Sa gorge se serra et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Gibbs remarqua que Ziva n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Tony. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour trouver un pronom ou un nom pouvant le remplacer. Il remarqua aussi que Ziva était pâle et que des poches se formaient sous ses yeux.

« Ziva, est-ce que vous avez mangez ? »

Ziva le regarda, interloquée.

« Oui. Oui, j'ai mangé. » Mentit-elle

Gibbs la sonda du regard et lui fit comprendre que le mensonge ne marchait pas.

« Okay, j'avoue, je n'ai rien mangé. Je ne peux rien avaler.

- Il faut vous forcez Ziva ! Est-ce que vous croyez que Tony aurait été d'accord pour que vous vous laissiez mourir ? Pensez à votre fils ! Il n'a déjà plus de père !

- Je ne me laisse pas mourir !

- Si Ziva. Et le pire, c'est que vous le faîte inconsciemment ! »

Ziva ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Gibbs lui dise ça.

« Vous pensez sérieusement que je me laisserais mourir alors que je dois m'occuper de mon fils ? J'essaye d'être forte pour lui, justement ! Les bébés de cet âge savent quand leurs mères va mal, et j'essaye d'éviter que Riley le sache ! Déjà, à Tel-Aviv, j'avais eu du mal à m'en occuper, mais on m'aider ! Ici, je n'ai aucune aide ! Je suis revenue à Washington pour qu'_il_ voit son fils, et pour vous revoir aussi ! Et lorsque je reviens, on m'apprend qu'_il _est mort il y a six mois ! C'était trop dur de me prévenir !? Oh, je suis sûre que mon père a dû vous prévenir pour ma grossesse. Je me demande si ce n'est pas pour ça que vous n'avez pas voulu me prévenir… D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de qui que ce soit depuis un an. Je me demande même si je faisais réellement partie de l'équipe !

- Ziva, on vous avez envoyé des lettres, des e-mails, sans une seule réponse de votre part. Et sachez que personne n'était au courant de votre grossesse. Alors, évitez de nous accuser !

Vous avez réellement fait partie de l'équipe, de notre famille, alors ne pensez jamais que vous n'étiez là que pour faire joli ! Et on vous aidera pour vous occuper de Riley, ne vous en faîtes pas.

- Je…je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dit ça….Je ne savais pas….Je ne savais rien en fait….J'ai été idiote. Tout est de la faute de Vance….Et moi qui avait pensé fuir avec T…Tony….J'aurais dû le faire ! J'aurais dû, mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Au lieu de ça, j'ai presque profité de la situation… »

Tel un père, Gibbs réconforta Ziva. Pour elle, c'était presque son père…Ou en tout cas, il était beaucoup plus protecteur que son propre père.

Sa famille était ici. Sa **véritable** famille.


	3. Le mystérieux message

_Désolée de ne pas poster que aujourd'hui, mais j'avais presque zappé de mettre à jour la fic  
Enfin bref, je la poste enfin après hum…un peu moins d'un mois, non ? Ouais...A peu près._

_Bon, voilà enfin le chapitre 3 _

* * *

Il était aux alentours de vingt-deux heures lorsque Ziva, Riley dans ses bras, rentra. Elle déposa les clés, et coucha doucement son fils qui s'était endormi durant le trajet. Elle interrogea son répondeur, puis prit le journal. Etant donné qu'elle voulait restait à Washington, elle avait décidé d'acheter un appartement, ayant vendu le sien un an auparavant. Lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre, que ce soit au travail ou chez elle, elle téléphonait aux locataires et essayé de trouver un accord pour la visite.

« Vous avez un nouveau message. Un. » Des bruits indescriptibles se firent entendre avant que cela ne raccroche. Intriguée, Ziva repassa le message afin d'essayer de savoir qui était ce mystérieux interlocuteur, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Oh et puis, après tout, s'il n'a pas voulu laisser de messages, c'est son problème ! Se dit-elle, en se préparant de quoi manger. Et, ce fut justement à ce moment que Riley décida de se réveiller. Elle se dirigea vers lui, le porta, et le colla tout contre elle tout en tapotant le dos du petit garçon. Elle se balada dans la pièce afin de calmer Riley, tout en lui chantant une berceuse, ce qui endormi le bébé. Mais Ziva ne le recoucha pas dans son lit. Elle aimait tenir son fils dans ses bras. Son fils. Dire qu'à sa naissance, j'ai eu du mal à m'en rendre compte, pensa t-elle.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que le bébé dormait profondément, elle déposa délicatement son fils dans son lit d'appoint.

Sentant que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer bien malgré elle, Ziva décida d'aller se coucher.

Il était quatre heure moins le quart quand Riley poussa un cri. Ziva se leva, porta l'enfant dans ses bras et lui donna le biberon. Puis, une fois qu'il eût finit, elle le posa sur son épaule et tapota le dos de Riley afin qu'il fasse son rot. Après cela, elle recoucha Riley qui s'endormit presque instantanément.

Ziva ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle se remémorait le message laissé sur son répondeur, les bruits qu'elle avait entendus, et son nom prononcé. Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé au lieu de faire des bruits bizarre ? Et si….Et si c'était lui ? Non, ça ne peut pas être lui Ziva, réfléchis un instant ! Il est mort, il faut que tu te fasses une raison. Se faire une raison. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Se faire une raison, dans ce cas là, c'est admettre qu'il est mort, et Ziva ne l'acceptait pas encore. Elle se tourna vers son portable et l'alluma pour voir l'heure : Six heure treize du matin. Elle se tourna, plongeant son regard dans le vide. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle se remémorait les moments vécus avec Tony, que ce soit de la plus drôle à la plus tragique. Elle rigola rien qu'à ces souvenirs. Rires qui furent remplacés par des larmes, et des spasmes. D'un geste du revers de la main, elle les essuya, s'étant souvenu de ce qu'elle avait dit à Gibbs. Puis, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, histoire d'enlever les traces qu'avaient laissés les larmes. Tu es dans un piteux état ma grande, se dit-elle en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle referma le robinet, et s'essuya le visage avant de retourner dans la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et regarda son fils dormir paisiblement. Ce petit bout de chou de trois mois était sage pour son âge. Il ne pleurait jamais pour rien, alors que Ziva avait remarqué des bébés d'à peu près l'âge de Riley et qui ne pleuraient sans cesse. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir mon ange, murmura t-elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qui donnait sur une vue imprenable de Washington. Le soleil se levait tout juste, ce qui donnait des tons orangé/rouge à la ville. Elle n'avait jamais prit le temps d'admirer le levé du soleil lorsqu'elle avait été ici. Elle se concentrait plus sur son jogging que sur ça. En parlant de ça, elle n'en avait plus fait depuis sept mois, justement après avoir apprit qu'elle était enceinte.

D'ailleurs, son père lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle gâcherait sa vie si elle gardait son fils. Sa vie, pour son père, c'était gâcher ses talents d'officier du Mossad. C'est vrai quel gâchis ! Pensa t-elle, en rigolant. Elle lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait sa vie, et qu'elle était majeure, donc pouvant prendre des décisions risquant de changer sa vie.

Mais son père ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille, et lui avait dit qu'elle était juste en train de se rebeller. Est-ce une forme de rébellion que d'attendre un enfant ? Pour Ziva, non. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Un enfant c'est un cadeau de la vie. Un enfant n'est pas le résultat d'une rébellion – Quoique dans certains cas, oui – Mais là, c'en était pas un. Et Ziva lui avait justement répondu ça. Son père s'était alors énervé. Ziva avait sourit ; Lorsque son père n'arrivait pas à contrôler la situation, il s'énervait. Ce fut les pleurs de Riley qui la firent sortir de ses pensées. Elle porta Riley et lui donna le biberon, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le bébé toujours dans ses bras, elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Abby.

« Abby ? Qu'…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-elle, alors que son fils commençait à gazouiller

- Etant donné que cela fait un an que l'on s'est pas vue, je me suis dit que l'on pourrait faire une journée shopping…, répondit Abby.

- Une journée shopping ? Abby, je ne suis pas le genre à faire du shopping le samedi et surtout, pendant toute une journée, répondit Ziva, qui colla son fils tout contre elle.

- Allez s'il te plaît…, supplia Abby.

- Et Riley dans tout ça ?

- Il viendra avec nous.

- Okay, je vais le préparer et me préparer. »

Une heure plus tard, au centre commercial, Abby et Ziva était à une terrasse de café. Tout en parlant, Ziva bougeait le landau de Riley afin de le bercer.

« Tout s'était passé si vite Abby. Et puis, on n'avait un peu bu…, expliqua Ziva, en regardant son fils.

- Et pas qu'un peu, répliqua Abby, doucement.

- Pardon ?, demanda Ziva, en regardant cette fois-ci Abby

- Je veux dire que tu étais bourrée, à tel point que tu avais presque chanté. »

Ziva se sentit un peu honteuse. En vérité, elle n'avait presque plus de souvenirs de cette nuit-là, et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

« Et si on allait dévaliser les boutiques ? Demanda Ziva, enjouée.

- C'est parti ! »


	4. Folle ?

Trois semaines étaient passées

Trois semaines étaient passées. Durant ces trois semaines, Ziva avait trouvé un appartement et emménageait dans ce dernier. Le mois de Juin débutait accompagné des premières chaleurs d'été.

Ziva entra dans la chambre de Riley, encore endormi. Il n'était que six heures du matin, et donc, la petit ne s'était pas encore réveillé pour mangé. Elle ouvrit les rideaux, laissant la lumière du soleil emplit la chambre. Elle porta Riley, veillant à ne pas le réveiller, chose ratée. Il poussa un cri, puis une fois qu'il 'aperçut que ce n'était que sa mère, il se tut et fit un grand sourire, que Ziva lui rendit.

« On va prendre un petit bain mon ange ? » Demanda t-elle à Riley, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Ouvrant le robinet et veillant à ce que ce ne soit ni trop chaud ni trop froid, elle remplit le lavabo, puis, elle ferma le robinet et mit son fils dans l'eau. Une fois qu'elle eût lavé le petit, elle l'habilla avec juste un body, ayant prit connaissance de la température. Puis, elle prit la direction du salon, et allongea son fils dans son parc. Après cela, elle se doucha, s'habilla et se coiffa avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparer le biberon de lait froid pour Riley et une tasse de café pour elle. Après avoir avaler son petit-déjeuner et donner le biberon à Riley, elle prit une petite casquette pour son fils, et lui mit sur la tête. Puis, elle sortit la poussette et porta Riley, qu'elle plaça dans celle-ci.

Trois heures plus tard, Ziva était installée à son bureau, essayant de ne pas poser son regard sur celui, qui avait été son partenaire, et qui était hélas, plus de ce monde. Tout en tapant son rapport, son esprit divagua.

_« Aide-moi Zee-vah ! »_ Entendit-elle. Elle se tourna vers McGee, qui tapait lui aussi son rapport –ou du moins faisait semblant.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit McGee ? » Demanda t-elle

McGee leva la tête vers elle, surprit par sa question.

« Je n'ai absolument rien dit ! Répondit McGee

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un prononcé mon nom ; Je ne suis pas folle tout de même ! »

Elle imagina la réponse de Tony si il était toujours vivant, chose qui la fit sourire.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais folle, tu as sûrement dû l'imaginer.

- C'est vrai, j'ai l'habitude d'imaginer des choses ! » Répondit-elle sarcastique

Se replongeant dans son rapport, Ziva essayait de remettre au clair ses pensées.

_« Aide-moi Zee-vah ! »_

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il était mort. Il ne reviendrait jamais.

_« Aide-moi Zee-vah ! »_

D'un coup, elle se sentit mal. Une migraine commençait à faire son apparition.

« Non, non…. » Murmura t-elle, sa tête entre ses mains.

Elle se leva, laissant son rapport en plan et se dirigea vers le labo d'Abby. Ce serait sûrement la seule à la comprendre…

Ziva arriva dans le laboratoire, qui était étrangement calme. Riley doit sûrement dormir, se dit-elle. Elle s'avança vers Abby, qui tapait sur ses ordinateurs.

« Abby…J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

La jeune gothique se retourna, rapidement, mais qui laissa suffisamment de temps pour voir Tony –ou du moins son esprit–

« Oui ?

- Je…Abby, j'ai un problème : Il y a de ça dix minutes, j'ai entendu….Je l'ai entendu, se rectifia t-elle rapidement,…et, je viens de le voir…Abby, je ne comprends plus rien. »

Son regard était en effet perdu, et Abby put apercevoir que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. C'était plus sérieux qu'elle ne le pensait…


	5. Tony, estce que tu es là ?

Un cri strident brisa le silence de la nuit, et réveilla le petit Riley qui dormait paisiblement. Ziva reprit calmement son souffle, tentant de dissiper le trouble qui la gagnait. Mais pourquoi cela commençait t-il que maintenant ? Se demanda t-elle, en se rallongeant et en fixant un point invisible sur le plafond. Pour elle, ce n'était pas logique. Elle n'avait appris sa mort il y a presque quatre semaine, et voilà qu'elle entendait ses murmures, qu'elle le voyait, et qu'elle rêvait de lui. Depuis près de quatre semaine, elle essayé de paraître aussi sereine que possible, mais en général, elle finissait pas craquer. Elle commençait à se donner raison ; Elle ne parviendrait jamais à faire le deuil. Pour une fois, Gibbs avait tort. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était Abby qui avait raison : Elle se faisait certainement des idées. Mais même ça lui parût stupide ; Elle avait toujours su garder la tête froide, mais là, c'était différent. Beaucoup trop différents. Même la mort de Tali ne lui avait pas parût aussi dur que celle de Tony, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'ai sa réplique parfaite comme fils ?, se demanda t-elle. Elle se leva, et s'installa devant la fenêtre, et là, elle sursauta. Elle le voyait. Lui. Juste le temps pour elle de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il avait déjà disparu. Elle souffla, essayant de reprendre doucement son calme. Elle se souvenait de l'enquête sur le Chimera, elle avait vu une ombre et Tony s'était moqué d'elle en lui disant que c'était sûrement un fantôme. Elle lui avait répondu qu'au Mossad, ils leur avaient apprit à croire à tout.

_« Aide-moi Zee-vah ! »_ Ce murmure. Cette voix. Cette façon de prononcer son prénom. Il n'y avait aucun doute ; ce ne pouvait qu'être lui. Elle se tourna vivement, mais ne trouva personne.

« Tony ? Tony, est-ce que tu es là ? Je te signale que si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût ! Faire croire à tout le monde que tu es mort et me foutre des frayeurs pareilles, il n'y a que toi qui serais capable de faire ça, et dieu sait que tu as plusieurs fois essayé de nous faire ces coups-là, mais moi, je prends plus ! J'en ai marre, tu comprends ? Je te jure que si je te trouve, je vais te tuer, tu le sais ça ? Oh…je suis sûre que tu le sais, puisque tu me connais, donc, tu dois savoir que j'ai plusieurs moyens pour te tuer, en partant de la plus douce à la plus violente…Et voilà que je me mets à parler toute seule ! » Tout en parlant, des larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues. Ziva s'agenouillât, et pleura dans ses mains. C'était trop dur pour elle.

_« Aide-moi Zee-vah ! »_

Ziva regarda droit devant et dit :

« STOOOOP ! Arrête ce petit jeu ! J'abandonne ! »

Oui, elle était persuadée qu'il était toujours en vie, quelque part, mais elle ne saurait dire où. Elle s'accrochait à cette idée, même si cela pouvait paraître absurde, vu que la voix de Tony –Ou ce qui semblait être la sienne- lui demandait son aide, et lorsqu'elle se retournait, il n'était pas là. Un esprit sûrement, mais Ziva était sûre que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

C'était sa voix, c'était lui qu'elle avait vu dans le laboratoire d'Abby et dehors, elle était sûre de ce fait. De toute façon, pour quelle raison elle douterait d'elle-même ? Jusque là, elle avait toujours était sûre d'elle, mais n'était-ce pas le moment de se poser la question ?

N'était-ce pas le moment de se demander si elle ne devenait tout simplement pas folle ?

Devait-elle s'accrochait à l'espoir de la revoir un jour en vie ou de l'oublier, une fois pour toute ? S'accrocher à un espoir, à une chimère peut-être ?

« J'espèrerais autant que je t'aime, Tony » Murmura t-elle doucement.

* * *

_**Je pense que c'est certainement le chapitre le moins réussi de la fic, mais bon, faut faire avec. Je pense que c'est un chapitre de transition...enfin, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer xD Mais bon, pas grave.**_


End file.
